Destiny of Raggs Kingdom
by LilacLovely12
Summary: The meeting with the Chief of Heaven is Teito's fate... He brought Pandora Box into the Land of Seele to purified it. But, what else? What should Teito do after all of it...? He felt empty, worthless. Fortunately, Mikhail came to comfort him...
1. Kapitel 1: Teito's Decision

**Fandom: 07-Ghost**  
><strong>xXx<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer: 07-Ghost belong to Yuki Amemiya &amp; Yukino Ichihara<br>xXx  
>Warning: OC, OOC, Typos, Grammar Errors, etc.<br>xXx  
>Author: LilacLovely12<br>xXX  
>Author's note: I'm so so sorry this story ended up as a bad story… I can't even describe the situation or someone's feeling well 'coz of my poor vocabulary and I'm a grammar killer (hikz). This is the first time I've ever felt this idiot. Please review!<br>***…*…*…*…*…*…*  
>…<p>

…

**Destination of Raggs Kingdom  
>+…+…+…+…+…+<strong>

"**If only that thay you didn't leave me behind, we'll all live happy as never."  
>.<strong>

One day I saw my own reflection in the mirror

It just looked like you, daddy

This brunette hair

This emerald-colored eyes

This smile on my face

Everything makes me recalling the memories of you

The days we played all day long

Beneath the blue sky

While the snowflakes fell from heaven up above

I heard your and my laughter

I saw your emerald-eyes look at me in affection gazes

The love you gave me cannot be replaced by anything 

But…

Where are you now?

I'm searching through the darkest night, even the coldest night

That day I realized

Now you lived in a place I cannot reached in this mere form

I love you, daddy

One day I will come to the place you are in for sure

So we can play with water again, all day long****

**.**

"…your wish has been fulfilled, Wahrheit Tiashe Raggs," said Chief of Heaven in a monotone voice to Teito, still staring at the young boy. You can't even guess how his feeling right now because of his expressionless face is. But he knew that young man is the reincarnation of his only daughter, Eve despite he don't utter single a word of it. The gate before Teito opened, and Teito stepped out from that gate hesitantly. Suddenly, everything's disappeared from his vision. It's pitch dark, soon Teito couldn't feel anything. It's only dark here…

Teito Klein just now back from Land of Seele. Verloren's soul finally purified by the Chief of Heaven, but both his body and his memories still remain in this world. Now, here he is, all alone at the place last time he was before he went to the Land of Seele. Teito looked around, confused. Without announcement, a man appeared before Teito. Noticing there's someone there with him; he turned his head and saw a stranger standing there. He's smiling gently at Teito. Somehow, Teito felt very nostalgia the time he saw that stranger's face, but why? He took a good look at that stranger for awhile.

Teito was stunned after realized who that man is. Can't even say single a word. "Dad…dy!" snapped Teito the time he find his word to say. He tried to touch his daddy, but he couldn't because his daddy's all transparent. Moreover, it's looked like a hologram more than a human or ghost.

"Nice job, Tiashe. I really am proud of you. From now your true mission just started…" said his daddy in a saddened tone. His face turns into a darkened one.

"I, I always want to meet you, daddy. There're many things I'd love to talk with you, but—"

"Me too. There're too many things I want to talk with you, but we've not much time left to talking each other. I'm really sorry for being a bad father 'till the very end…" uttered Weldeschtein Krom Raggs in a regretfully tone. Their eyes met each other, it's obviously they've same color of irises. Green emerald. "I love you, Tiashe."

"Sorry for what? You're my proud daddy! Honestly… I always want you to stay alive, so we… we all can live together. Live happy as never…" tears began to drip uncontrollably down Teito's pale cheeks as he uttered his last words. He doesn't want bear such a great loss anymore. His father, uncle, all of his friends, even his best friend died because of him. Why does he can only do nothing to protect his precious one?

"Now, now. Don't cry my child. I can't wipe your tears now but… I will always with your heart, Tiashe. Besides, you've an important mission, don't you?" said Krom try to comfort his only son, whereas his heart also in such a great pain. "One last thing, take care of your beloved one, Tiashe. I believe on you!"

Teito nodded slightly as his father began to disappear. "I love you too, daddy," Teito whispered while his daddy completely disappeared. Teito laughed in a trembling voice as tears flowed again and again from his emerald eyes, felt in a great, great pain right now.

"Master…" a voice Teito recognized well echoing in his mind, but he doesn't care. Still, he is sitting in the ground. Buried his head in his arms and wept silently. "Master, please stop crying and let's back to the Seventh District."

"Leave me alone," Teito answered show how annoyed he is, but still in a trembling voice. "I… I want to die here, let me starving to death, Mikhail. Don't interfere with me. "

It's the first time Mikhail ever hear his master says stuff like that. The Archangel feels sorry and a bit angry for his poor master. But, what can he do?

"Don't say anything like that again, my beloved master. You remember what Fia Kreuz, Vetrag told you long time ago?" Teito nodded slightly, again. He will not forget that day, when his very own uncle told him he mustn't let go of this baton of his life which 'they' entrusted him with. "You have an important mission, master. First, we should back to the Seventh District to report your result."

"But, how about Frau and how about Luna*?" (*Carnellia Lunatique Barburg, called Luna. She's one of my original characters in story entitled "The Beginning of New Life". By the way, Luna is Teito's future wife and she's Ouka's stepsister. I'm so so sorry the story's in Indonesian.)

"We can send them letter from Seventh District to tell them this," Mikhail answered. "Now, just sleep my beloved master. Take this chance to heal the wound which was depth in your heart, I'll lull you to sleep."

This time, Mikhail took over Teito's body, let his master sleeping inside. Mikhail wiped Teito's tears and slowly opened his wings. He flew far, far away ahead to the Seventh District. In the way to their destination, Mikhail sang a lullaby special for his beloved master as the winds softly blowing on his face…  
>.<p>

.

I search for your footprints  
>In stars in snow in memories<br>Whether it is the eternal peace  
>This is amids of a dream<p>

With small wings, I ran across the hill  
>Straying from the road I close my eyes<p>

I search for your footprints  
>In stars in snow in memories<br>Whether it is the eternal peace  
>This is amids of a dream<p>

It all went back to someday Alone,  
>at the end of sky by yourself<br>The peace you wait for  
>Leaving behind a trail of light<p>

With small wings, I ran across the hill  
>Straying from the road I close my eyes<br>With these unwavering wings, I search for your footprints  
>In dreams in love in hearts<br>Leaving behind eternal light

Giving you eternal love

**.**

**.**

**The Seventh District…  
>.<strong>

"…**you must always face forward, walk toward the path of light…"**

The morning bells were chiming, while a group of birds chirping happily. A brunette with sunshine-colored eyes is wandering through the garden, searching for someone there. It was almost prayer time, but Labrador could not be found anywhere even he wasn't in his own beloved garden. Before he walks any further, Castor's eyes widened the time he saw Teito's collapsed body over there. Moreover, The Archangel Mikhail's taking care of Teito by wrapping his master's body with his own wings to let him sleep in warmth.

Mikhail aware of Castor's presence the time he stepped in that garden. He turned his blood-colored eyes to Castor. "So it's you, Fest. Take care of master, do not do stupid thing that will make me kill you," and Mikhail disappeared. Castor quickly brought Teito into the guest room, and then reported this to the Head Bishop.

Tap, tap, tap…

Castor knocked the Head Bishop's room. "Come in," command a voice from inside the room. Castor opened the door with his bishop pass. Before he stepped inside, he wandered the room with his eyes from behind the lenses and really really shocked to see what's inside.

"Lab! I've looking you to everywhere but here you are, drinking tea with Jio-sama!" snapped Castor at Labrador who's drinking tea with their Head Bishop.

"Hi, Castor! I know it's almost prayer time now. But I just invited Jio-sama to have tea together with me," Labrador said cheerfully, while one of his hands holding a cup of his homemade tea.

"Ah, so it's you, Castor. What's the matter?" ask the Head Bishop curiously; put his cup of tea on a table. "Looking for Labrador?"

Castor blushed badly. "M, my apologize, Jio-sama. It is not it. But I've to report something important to you."

"Oh, that's nice. What kind of report this time?"

"Well, it is about the Eye of Mikhail…" uttered Castor hesitantly. The Head Bishop's expression darkened the time he heard Castor says 'Eye of Mikhail' 'coz that would be a bad news. "They come back."

"That's all?" Jio-sama asked Castor seriously. Castor nodded as the answer. "Well, I'll come to see him later. But it's prayer time right now."

Teito opened both of his green emerald eyes, seeing the white-painted ceiling above him. He doesn't know where he is right now. The last things he remembers are the time Mikhail asked him to sleep and then he heard a nostalgic song inside his head. Was it a dream or something like that?

"I'm glad you have regained your consciousness, Teito-kun," Castor said to Teito suddenly. Teito jumped from his bed, he didn't even knowing Castor and Labrador in that room just now.

"It's you, Castor-san, Labrador-san…" Teito uttered confusedly. "Where am I? Where're Frau and Luna?" continued him, then he sat on his bed.

"So you don't even know where you are nor where are Frau and Luna-san, Teito-kun?" asked Labrador curiously.

Teito nodded slightly. "I… I've purified Verloren's soul, and then I don't really know where I nor Frau and Luna's are…" Teito answered without mentioned his meeting with his father. After he ended his words, Labrador stared at him with 'a weird gaze'.

"E.. eh…! What's up?" uttered Teito clumsily, avoided eyes-contact with that light purple-colored bishop.

"It is not the whole story, Teito-kun. We will not force you to tell it for us, but, can you please tell everything to us?" Labrador said. He took a cup of tea again and sipped the tea.

Teito had no choice, so he tells them everything he knew. His 'trip' to the Land of Seele, his meeting with the Chief of Heaven, and at last, his meeting with his father. Both Castor and Labrador listened to Teito's story patiently until the end of it.

"Well, the most important thing now is we must send Frau a letter to inform him his apprentice had come back to the Seventh District," said Castor after listened to the whole story. "Take care of Teito-kun, Lab,"

Castor went to send a letter, leave Teito and Labrador all alone in the room. Labrador's the one who break the awkward silence between them after Castor's leaving the room. "So what will you do after this, Teito-kun?"

Teito's look locked onto his blanket, still avoiding eyes-contact with Labrador. "I…" murmured Teito. He took a deep breath before put an end of his sentence, "I will continue to live on, no matter how painful it is because this life's the one which 'they' entrusted with their lives," answered Teito. This time with confidence in his big emerald eyes.

A gentle smile adorning Labrador's face, "So, do you want to occupy your father's throne, Teito-kun?"

Teito shook his head 'no'. "Raggs Kingdom has already eliminated, that kingdom's no longer exist. I'll go on a long journey, to teach other people Raggs language and some of its cultures," replied Teito. "More importantly, I'll search for the true identity of mine," Teito rested a hand on his chest, expressing his willpower.

"Indeed. Raggs Kingdom's no longer exist unless in historical record, but why do you want to teach others Raggs language and its cultures?"

Teito gave Labrador a pouting face, as if he should tell that bishop every single thing in his mind. "Well, Raggs Kingdom's annihilated. But at least its language and its cultures still remain." Labrador's smile wider the time Teito finished his words. He hand over a flower to Teito and Teito accept it. "What… is this for?" ask Teito curiously, stared at the white flower in his hand inquisitively.

"This is White Heather, the flower of protection. And… the symbol of 'may your wishes will come true'." Labrador answered while smiling gently as usual. "May God always be with you, Wahrheit Tiashe Raggs. The destination of Raggs Kingdom is in your hand."

**Author's note:**  
>Well, how 'bout it? It's all ended now. But I'm goin' to update the epilogue. Just wait for it, or rather just forget it. Haha, this is the worst story I've ever write I guess. Hope you like it! Review; please (especially the grammar errors I made). Well, well. I know this story's pretty ridiculous or whatever. Y'all knew my grammar's 'chaotic' and my vocab's poorer than you can ever imagine. See ya next time(?)<p>

**Omake love Omake**

Frau: Cih, such a boring story!

Teito: Hey, that's so mean, you perverted bishop!

Frau: My emergence's too few, you idiot author!

Lilac: So what? Just appreciate it, pervert.

Frau: Well, at least I want some of my porn magazines appeared in this story! Can you?

Lilac: Okay, then I'll make Castor burn all of your porn magazines. Alas, where's my laptop?

Teito: Haha, that's good! You deserve it, Frau…

Frau: Noooo! Give up, give up! Did you ever have any compassion? You too, damn brat! Just shaddap.

Lilac and Teito: (*punch*) Well, this pervert won't regain his consciousness for a week, won't him?

_Fin_


	2. Epilogue: Happy Ending

**.  
>Fandom: 07-Ghost<strong>  
><strong>xXx<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer: 07-Ghost belong to Yuki Amemiya &amp; Yukino Ichihara<br>xXx  
>Warning: OC, OOC, Typos, Grammar Errors, etc.<br>xXx  
>Author: LilacLovely12<br>xXX**

.  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Hey, I'm mistaken this time. The chapter one's title must be: Destiny of Raggs Kingdom, not 'Destination of Raggs Kingdom'. So so sorry…! Btw, there's a scene of romantic in the very end of this story. Should I change the genre into romantic? OMG, I even don't know…

.  
><strong>Destiny of Raggs Kingdom<strong>

**"Epilogue"**

Ten years later…

"

That's pretty cool, right? We are the member of Raggs Family!" cried Edelweiss Daffodil Raggs to her little brother after hearing her father's whole story about his past. Daffodil is a preteen; with pretty, big emerald eyes, pale complexion, wavy, waist length brown hair, slim appearance, round adorable face and a peculiar smile, which always make every boy who had seen her, fell in love.

Daffodil's little brother, Wegener Spitzweg Raggs nodded slightly as an agreement for his big sister's statement just now. "Is that true, daddy?"

"Yep, why not? Our surname's Raggs, right? But Raggs Kingdom's no longer exist, so we are all Barsburgian now," Teito answered wisely to his son's question while patted his son's head. Spitzweg blushed, and Teito chuckled to see his son's pouting and blushing face at the same time. Well, Spitzweg's personality a bit similar to his the time when he was still a little boy, aloof but shy.

"Me too! Me too!" shouted Daffodil to her father, wanted her father patting her head too. Teito's smile grew wider to see his daughter's usual enthusiasm and then patted his daughter's head softly too. Daffodil's personality's similar to Mikage's somehow. "I don't care even if I'm a princess from other kingdom. I'll protect our empire with all of my strength and all of my life! And you, Spitzweg?"

"Well, when I turn into fourteen years old, I'll go to the military academy which its chairman's an old fart named… named Miruko if I'm not mistaken," replied Spitzweg, not in an enthusiasm as his sister's. But in a serious tone as usual. "I will protect this empire with my entire life."

"Miroku," corrected Teito. "Now, now. It's the time for all of you take baths. Your private teacher will soon arrive here, right?"

"Oh my gosh! Ma'am Erica will slap our butts for this! For us being late!" shouted Daffodil panicked, imagine their fiercest private teacher ever punish them again. While his little brother's serious expression changed into an anxious one. They hurriedly took baths and then attend the Raggs Language class together.

Teito sighed and took a deep breath, he then leave his room, looked for Ouka or maybe Hakuren. This day the royalty holds a formal Christmas party at the one of the royal families' mansions. Well, in fact Teito didn't really like that kind of party since the attentions of all guests usually centered on him. Who will say that's a comfy situation?

.

* * *

><p><strong> Epilogue<strong>

About nine years ago, the Emperor of Barsburg killed by an accident and Ouka ended up as the Empress of Barsburg. Since she crowned an empress, the policies which allow slavery erased by her, and she allows her people using both Barsburgian and Raggs language. That empire becomes very very peaceful and Ouka being loved by all of her people. Ouka then married with Hakuren, her ex-tutor she loved that much. Meanwhile, Teito's journal ended the time he married with Carnellia Lunatique Barsburg, woman he loved that badly. It's not that Teito hated his journal of finding all of his memories, but his love to Luna made him willingly end his journal and came into marriage life. After their marriage, Teito became the part of the royal families and he officially changed his name back to his true name, Wahrheit Tiashe Raggs. Teito and his family lived in the loyalty after Ouka persuaded him to stay still.

The marriage between Teito as the prince of ex-Raggs and Carnellia Lunatique Barsburg as the princess of Barsburg spread various rumors which disappeared as time passed by. Seems like Teito and Luna didn't really care of those rumors as long as they loved each other, that's all. Lunatique gave births to two cute children for Teito which appearances are pretty similar to Teito's. Both Spitzweg and Daffodil have big emerald eyes also brown-colored hair.

Teito as the wielder of Eye of Mikhail don't even gave the military any additional powers since Ouka herself, Teito, and Mikhail refused to incorporate the strength of Mikhail or Raphael's into the military. Mikhail and Raphael aren't toys, do they?

Well, Teito's still missing Frau sometimes. After that perverted bishop's death, Teito feel a great, personal loss. He doesn't even believe that 'ghost' already ceased to exist in this world. Such a great grief, eh?

Teito sometimes visits the Seventh District to kill time there by helping the poor or chit chat with Labrador and Castor, obviously. They've not changed even at the slightest part of them. Labrador still love to gardening, and Castor still making dolls. That place always reminds Teito of the lingering memories of past, the time when Frau's still alive and his sweet-bitter memories with Hakuren, Mikage too as if it's just happened yesterday.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

.

Teito's viewing the sight of twilight at Barsburg Empire from the heights of Hohburg Fortress as the breeze never ceases to blow his face soflty. Daydreaming again. Well, it's the party time, but Teito decided to leave the party to have fresh air. That day's a snowy day, and Teito doesn't really like it because it makes him recalling his hometown. His meeting with his 'father' ten years ago flashed through his mind again. Teito took a long breath, subconsciously, his green emerald eyes filled with tears. Wept silently.

"Tiashe…" a voice made Teito back from his reverie, back to the reality which was cruel, yet dizzy. He turned to see Luna who staring at him anxiously. "You looked unhealthy today," continued her. Luna is Teito's dearest lover, however. Well, perhaps it's crazy, although they've married for about ten years, Teito still can't help his heart beating fast every time he sees her smile,her long wavy silver hair, hearing her voice, or eye-contacting with her violet eyes.

A smile began to adorn Teito's face while his heart beating fast hearing his lover calling him. "Well, I just am reminiscing about my past, that's all," Teito replied and he ask Luna verbally to join him viewing the Barsburg Empire from the heights, and Luna do what her husband ask her to do. Standing right beside the brunette.

"Frau… again?" asked Luna carefully, tried to not hurt Teito's feeling. Teito nodded as the silence answer. "This is really wonderful…" Luna uttered the time she feels winds blowing her face softly, whilst seeing the hustle and bustle of Christmas time below.

Teito turned his eyes from the sight to Luna's face secretively, to saw her smile. His heart beating faster and he feel his cheeks turned into the red one, seeing his favorite smile on Luna's face. Noticing Teito's staring at her weirdly, Luna turned her eyes to Teito's. "Why are you looking at me like this?" asked Luna curiously, with a grin on her face.

"Eeehh… I, I just—"

"Falling in love with me again, eh?"

Teito's blushing that badly to hear Luna's last words. "It's not it! I'm just…" he stopped, don't know what to say.

"Just what?"

"Nope, just forget it," Teito answered, still avoided eyes-contact with Luna. "Mmm… may I kiss you…?"

Luna chuckled to hear Teito's request. "Of course, why not?" replied her with a grin on her face. "You don't even need to ask it. Just kiss me here every time you want it that badly… 'till it satisfied your lust," continued her pointing at her lips. "Now, just kiss me as you wish then."

"Your words really are embarrassing," Teito uttered while trying to hide his reddish face. Luna grinned, seeing how shy her lover is.

"Gah, too soft," Luna uttered, pretended to be irritated. She pressed her lips against Teito's a bit roughly. Teito who was surprised by the sudden actions of Luna froze, but when the silver-haired woman ran her tongue over his lower lip he couldn't help but moan slightly in a seductive voice. Eyes fluttering shut as he melted into the kiss, parting his lips slightly to allow Luna the entrance she so desperately sought.

As the brunette opened up his mouth Luna's tongue was thrust in, eagerly exploring the wet cavern. Mapping out everything as he rubbed her tongue against Teito's still one. Teito tasted sweet with a floral note, an addicting taste that the lover knew he would never be able to get enough of. Just one taste was all it took. The kiss was simply blissful. When the need for air was too much, she pulled away, looking at Teito with clouded eyes. They looked at each other for a long time, maybe a minute, an hour, or whatever.

"You are blushing," uttered Teito break the awkward silence between them while looking into his dearest person's violet eyes, aware of her blushing cheeks.

"That's not the problem, right?" Teito didn't answer; they're looking at each other for awhile. Teito placed a chaste kiss on Luna's forehead before reclaiming slightly bruised lips. This kiss wasn't like the one before, it wasn't frenzied, desperate, or filled with desire it was soft, loving, and sweet.

"I love you, Luna…" uttered Teito as his cheeks blushing again, while looking into the amethyst eyes of Luna which he loved that much, which are deep and beautiful. Every time he looks into them, they always recall him how filthy he is… how sinful and ugly his past is…

"I love you, too…" whispered Luna in Teito's ear, don't care neither her heart which hammering nor her darkening blush on her own cheeks. Looking into the green emerald she loved that badly, touching the warm skin of her lover, smelling the sweet scene she loved that much from Teito, and stunned from the smile which adorning Teito's face.

"Very good," Teito replied, and then placed a chaste kiss on Luna's forehead once again. Both of them viewing the sight of First District once again, all alone in the middle of cold weather that they couldn't even feel since they're holding hands and enjoying each other's presences…

.

**The End**

Author's Note: Heee… such a short story, isn't it? I'm really really bad at romantic scene, but I've tried my best on it since I've no experience of anything like this or that.  
>Well, after all I really am sleepy now, so lemme sleep, dagh!<p>

Review or not review, that is the question.


End file.
